


Reunion

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating Dean, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a Sam x reader where the reader dated Dean but when they broke up the reader went to hunt on her own and later on she runs into Sam and realized how much she missed him with smut and fluff please? AND I love your stories. Can I have a sweet, fluffy, if slightly smutty Sam story? One where they get together, it’s slow, soft, gentle and sensual. they take their time and, it’s spent with lots of “I love you’s” and adoration. No rough stuff, just sweet, gorgeous and loving Sam. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Warnings: Mentions of an OC’s death, injured reader, mentions of blood, mentions of Dean cheating on the reader, smut, oral

Fic:

“Sam?” you ask, “What are you doing here?” That was a stupid question. He was dressed in his FBI outfit and he was obviously doing the same thing you were.

“I’m on a hunt with, well, you know,” Sam says, his words trailing off.

“Dean,” you finish for him.

“Yeah,” Sam says, awkwardly running his hand through his hair. He knew how things ended between you and Dean. After you caught the older Winchester cheating on you, you had left to hunt on your own. You hadn’t seen either of the Winchesters since, until now that is.

“How have you been?” you ask, unsure what else to say.

“As well as can be expected I suppose,” he answers, “You know, in this line of work. How about you?”

“Same,” you answer, “As well as can be expected.”

“Are you here for the case about the teacher who was, um, eaten alive?” Sam asks, gesturing to the school you were standing right outside of.

“Yeah,” you answer, “Like the papers said, the teacher was found locked in her car, eaten alive. Unlike the papers, I don’t believe it was an animal attack. I just got done interrogating the teachers and a few of her students.”

“What did they say?” Sam asks.

“Well, most of the adults said Mrs. Brady was a normal teacher and a good one at that. From what they said, there was nothing out of the ordinary about her, They said she acted a little differently after her sister died, but nothing strange for a grieving sister,” you tell him, “The kids told a different story though.”

“What kind of story did they tell?” he asks.

“A few of them suspected Mrs. Brady of being a witch,” you tell him, “I mean, it could just be that they didn’t like her, but maybe they actually knew more about her than her coworkers did.”

“Huh,” Sam says, “I guess there’s no need for me to go snooping around.”

“I guess not,” you respond, pausing before you continue, “You know, since we’re both here, we might as well help each other out. I’m headed to the victim’s house next, care to join me?”

“You’re ok with that?” he asks, “I mean, I could tell Dean there’s no case here and the two of us can leave. You probably don’t want to see him.”

“You’re right,” you answer, “I don’t want to see him, but I do miss working with you. It’s the one thing I regretted when I left.”

“I’ve missed working with you too,” Sam says with a crooked smile, “We made a good team.”

“Then come on Winchester,” you say, “I’ve got her address, I’ll drive.” You lead Sam to your car and drive the two of you to the former home of the late Mrs. Brady. The whole way there, all you can think about is Sam. You had left because you couldn’t stand to be around Dean, but you couldn’t help but miss Sam.

You hadn’t thought about it for the longest time, but sitting here in your car with Sam right next to you, you couldn’t help yourself. There was always something that drew you to him. Sure, you had been dating Dean, but you could never help the pull you felt towards Sam. You had never acted on those feelings of course, you loved Dean and you never wanted to betray him. Apparently Dean didn’t have the same respect for you that you had had for him.

When you pull into the driveway of the house, you can feel something off about it. Just for reassurance, you grab the angel blade Cas had given you and slip it into a pocket on the inside of your coat. The two of you make your way to the front door and Sam knocks on it. He flashes you a shy smile as you wait for an answer.

“Y/N, when this is over …” he begins, but he’s cut off as the door opens.

“H-hello?” a man asks as he opens the door.

“Mr. Brady?” Sam asks, turning his attention to the man, “I’m Agent Gabriel and this is my partner, Agent Miller. We’re here investigating your wife’s passing. May we come in?” You both flash him your fake badges. The man’s eyes flick up nervously and he swallows hard before finally letting you in. You could tell something was wrong. Sam notices too and flashes you a look.

You enter the house, followed by Sam. Looking around, you don’t see anything unusual; nothing to suggest that Mrs. Brady was a witch, but then again, you couldn’t always tell. “I’m sorry for your loss, but we just had a few questions regarding your wife’s passing,” Sam continues. The man nods and takes a seat, telling you and Sam to take seats yourself.

“Is there anyone who would want to harm your wife?” you begin.

“N-no,” the man answers, but he nods his head as if he’s saying yes. Sam begins to ask another question, but you crease your eyebrows at Mr. Brady and his eyes flick up before looking back at you. Reaching into your coat, you pull out a pad of paper and a pencil, scribbling the words ‘is someone listening?’ before handing the paper to the man. Ignoring Sam’s question, he nods to you and begins scribbling on the paper. He hands the paper back to you, the words read ‘Sounds crazy but it’s a demon, summoned by wife, looks like her dead sister, killed wife, will kill me next.’ His handwriting is shaky and you can tell he’s genuinely afraid. Sam leans over, reading the paper with you.

“Where?” Sam asks quietly. The man points up and Sam nods. He stands from the chair and pulls a demon killing knife from one of his pockets. You follow close behind.

“It’s a rakshasa isn’t it?” you whisper. Sam nods in response. That would explain a lot. Mrs. Brady really was a witch. After her sister’s death, she tried to call her sister’s spirit, but wound up summoning a rakshasa instead. The demon took the form of Mrs. Brady’s sister and she invited it into her home and her life. When it finally grew tired of its game, it decided to kill and eat Mrs. Brady, holding Mr. Brady hostage until it decided to kill him too.

The stairs creak, much to your dismay as you make your way upstairs. Sam points to you before pointing to the room on the right. You nod. He turns left and continues down the hall. You open the door as quietly as you can, holding the angel blade tightly in your fist. The bedroom is empty, but there’s an adjoining bathroom that you decide to investigate. You open the door and step inside. By the time you notice the person standing against the wall beside the door, it’s already too late. Something sharp strikes your upper left arm and you scream in pain.

You slash at the monster with your angel blade, but only graze its skin. The rakshasa growls at you before striking out again. This time, you block its strike and catch it in the arm with your blade. Frustrated, the monster hooks its foot behind your ankle and throws your balance off. Your head hits the sink as you fall, the world going black.

***

“Y/N,” you hear Sam saying, “Y/N, wake up, please.” He has you cradled in his arms, rocking you back and forth. “Please,” he whispers, his hand brushing your cheek.

“Sam?” you asks, your eyes fluttering open, “What happened?” Everything is blurry, but you eventually begin to focus on his face.

“You hit your head,” Sam says gently. You feel a stinging in your arm and you look down to the spot. Sam has his tie wrapped tightly around the wound, already trying to bandage it. “You’ll be fine,” Sam assures, “I’m going to make sure of it.”

“What about the monster?” you ask.

“It got away, but I called Dean, he’s on it,” Sam tells you, “But that isn’t important right now, you are. Can you walk?”

“I’m not sure,” you reply, your vision still a little unfocused.

“I’ll help you,” Sam says as he gently helps you from the floor. Your head spins as you stand from the floor, but Sam catches and steadies you.

“Thanks,” you tell him, “Is Mr. Brady alright?”

“He’s fine,” Sam says, “I’m more worried about you. We need to get you back to your motel room so I can patch you up.” Sam guides you back downstairs and to your car. He grabs the car keys from your pocket and opens the passenger side door, helping you into the car before heading to the driver’s side. “Where are you staying?” he asks.

Even with your dizzy mind, you’re able to direct him back to your hotel. He helps you to your room and sits you down on the bed before heading back to your car to find your medical kit. You pull his tie from your arm, hissing at the sting of it. Your jacket clings to you as you try to pull it from your body, the blood gluing the layers of clothing together.

“Let me,” Sam says as he comes back into the room, making you jump. He places your medical bag on the bed and moves to sit beside you. His hands pull your shirt from you gently, careful not to cause you further harm. “I hate seeing you like this,” Sam says, examining your wound.

“Oh come on,” you tease, “I’m not that bad without a shirt on.” Sam’s cheeks turn red and he focuses on your injury a little harder than necessary.

“You’re going to need stitches,” Sam says, “How’s your head? Do you feel light headed, tired, dizzy?”

“A little dizzy,” you answer, “But not as bad as when I woke up.” Sam nods, reaching for the medial bag.

“This is going to hurt,” Sam says, “Do you want anything before we start?” You shake your head, you’d been through this before though it used to be Dean in Sam’s place and after you left Dean, you had patched yourself up without help. “Ok,” Sam says as he begins to prep your wound for stitches. You clench your jaw and shut your eyes as Sam cleans your wound, the sting from the alcohol making your muscles tense. “I’m sorry,” Sam whispers. His hands caress your skin gently as he wipes the blood from you with a cloth.

“It’s not your fault,” you tell him, “I let the stupid monster catch me off guard.”

“Talk about something while I stitch you up,” Sam instructs, “It’ll distract you.” You pause for a moment, thinking about what to say.

“I’ve missed you,” you begin as Sam starts stitching you up, “When I broke up with Dean and left, it was you I missed, not him.”

“Really?” am asks, “Why?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” you say quietly. Sam breathes in sharply, his hands stopping in their motions for a moment before continuing to stitch you up.

“You are?” he asks, swallowing hard.

“Yes,” you answer, “And now that I think back on it, maybe that’s what made Dean cheat on me.”

“Don’t make excuses for him,” Sam says.

“But it’s true,” you tell him, “I loved Dean, truly, but there was always something about you that drew me to you. Maybe Dean could see it. Even when I was with him, I thought about what it would be like to be with you. I know that sounds terrible.”

“Maybe it was my fault,” Sam says, “I always loved you and Dean knew that, I can’t help but feel somewhat responsible for what he did.”

“You can’t blame yourself for his decisions,” you tell him. You wince as he pulls another stitch tight. “Why did you never tell me?” you ask, wishing he had.

“Because,” Sam answers, shrugging your shoulders, “You were with Dean and I didn’t want to hurt him by stealing you away. We were always friends, but I didn’t know you wanted anything more. I should’ve told you how I felt before you left.”

“I wish I had known,” you say, “Especially when Dean cheated.”

“Dean’s a dick,” Sam says, “He should’ve never done that to you. No matter what he suspected, he should’ve never hurt you like that. I would never hurt you like that.” His last statement is quiet, almost shy. Sam cuts the thread and reaches for a roll of gauze and some tape. “There,” Sam says as he finishes covering your wound. His hands slide down your arm and take your hand, it feels so small between his. “It might leave a scar, but it’ll heal,” he says.

“Thanks,” you say, looking down to where he holds your hand. “Sam?” you prompt, “Do you still feel the same way?” One of his large hands comes up to cup your cheek, lifting your gaze to his.

“I love you,” Sam says, “I always have and I always will.”

“I love you too,” you respond, leaning into his touch.

“Dean should’ve treated you better,” Sam says, his thumb running across your cheekbone.

“I don’t want to talk about Dean anymore,” you tell him. Sam nods.

“Sorry,” he says, looking away. This time you cup his cheek and bring his gaze back to yours.

“Don’t apologize,” you say, leaning in, “I love you.” Sam gives you a crooked smile before leaning in and closing the distance between you. He kisses you slow and gentle, savoring each moment. You run your fingers through his hair and tilt your head to the side, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he slips his tongue between your lips. His hand slides down from your cheek, caressing your neck and shoulder before sliding down your side. You squirm as his fingertips tickle you.

“Ticklish?” Sam laughs, dragging his fingers along your side again.

“Stop that!” you laugh, pushing his hand away from your side. His hand moves up to brush a strand of hair behind your ear. “I think you’ve got me at a disadvantage Winchester,” you accuse.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“You’ve still got all of your clothes on and you’ve already got me halfway naked,” you explain.

“I can fix that,” Sam says. He pulls his suit jacket from his body and tosses it to the side before his hands go to the buttons of his shirt. You run your fingertips down his chest as he shrugs his shirt from his shoulders. “Better?” he asks.

“Much,” you answer absentmindedly as you take in the sight of him; everything from his sculpted muscles of his arms, shoulders, and abdomen to the v of his hips.

“May I?” he asks, bringing you back to reality. His hands slip to the clasp of your bra, waiting for your permission to remove it.

“Uh-huh,” you answer. Sam gives you another crooked smile as he unclasps your bra. His fingers drag along your skin as he pulls your bra straps down your arms. With the way he drinks you in, it makes you self conscious. You move your hands to your lap and look away, blushing.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sam whispers as his eyes travel over your body. His fingers hook beneath your chin and he lifts your face, pressing kisses against your cheeks and forehead. You push yourself up from the bed, grabbing your medical supplies and stuffing them back in the bag before tossing it to the empty chair in the corner of the room. “Do you feel alright?” Sam asks, holding your arm to steady you in case you feel light headed.

“I feel better now,” you assure him. You move to stand between Sam’s legs, cupping his face between your hands. Leaning down, you press your lips to his again. Sam’s hands move to your hips, his thumbs pressing circles into the skin just above the waistband of your pants. You slide your hands down to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it through the loops. He kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks as you open the front of his pants. Your fingers brush his erection through his pants. Tugging at his shoulders, you encourage him to stand.

“I think you’re the one who’s got me at a disadvantage now,” Sam says as he stands and pushes his pants and boxers down, his thick, hard cock springing free. You can’t help but laugh.

“I can fix that,” you say. You unbutton your pants and kick off your shoes before toeing off your socks. Sam hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of your pants and panties, pushing the material down as you shimmy your hips. “Lay down on the bed,” you instruct him.

Sam does as you ask and lies back on the bed, his hard cock lying against his lower abdomen. Walking to the dresser, you rummage through the bag you had left there and pull out a box of condoms. You toss the box onto the nightstand and climb onto the bed above him, straddling his lap. Leaning down to capture his lips, his hands press flat against your back. Your fingertips drag along his skin as you break the kiss, kissing along his jaw line and down his neck.

“I love you,” Sam whispers as you kiss your way down his body, your lips following the lines of his sculpted abdomen.

“I love you too,” you mumble against his skin. You kiss your way further down his body, careful to avoid where he wanted you most. The fingers of one of his hands twists into your hair as you kiss his thighs. You cup his balls in one hand, massaging them as you move to kiss the base of his shaft.

Sam groans lightly as you leave a long lick up the underside of his shaft, following the throbbing vein beneath the skin. You kiss his shaft up and down, making him moan for you. When you think he can’t take any more teasing, you wrap your hand around his cock and take his tip between your lips. “Oh Y/N,” Sam groans, his hand fisting gently in your hair. You take as much of him into your mouth as you can without gagging and use your hand to work the rest. Sam moans and groans as you stroke him and work him with your tongue.

Precum leaks from his tip and you lap it up, pressing your tongue flat against the slit in the head of his cock. Sam gasps as you take his tip between your lips and suck lightly. His other hand fists into the sheets as you take him into your mouth again, bobbing your head up and down over his length. You can feel his muscles tense as you run your hand up his thigh, over his waist, and place it against his abdomen. His cock throbs against your tongue and you hollow your cheeks, sucking harder.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, “I’m close.” You continue bobbing your head and sucking his cock until you push him over the edge. “Y/N!” he grunts as his cock pulses, his cum spilling out across your tongue with each pulse. His muscles tense beneath your hand and his hand fists in the sheets. You flick your eyes up to watch him as you work him through his high. His head tips back against the pillows as he loses himself to pleasure, his chest rising and falling quickly with his heavy breaths. “I love you,” he says breathlessly.

His muscles finally go lax as he comes down from his high, his breathing becoming more normal. You lick him clean before you begin kissing your way back up his body. Sam tugs at your shoulders, guiding you above him until your lips meet his. “Your turn,” Sam says simply, his hazel eyes dark with lust.

In one swift movement, he has you flat on your back. He treats you the same way you had treated him, kissing his way slowly and gently down your body. His lips stop at your breast, taking time to suck your nipple between his lips. You moan as he swirls his tongue around the hardened bud, his hand coming up to cup your neglected breast. Your back arches from the bed as he rolls your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, drawing the other out between his teeth. He takes his time, kissing his way across the valley of your breasts to treat your other nipple as he had the first.

“I love you Sam,” you whisper, carding your fingers through his hair. Sam’s eyes flick up to meet your gaze and a smile crosses his lips as your nipple falls from between them. Keeping your gaze, he kisses his way down your abdomen, kissing each scar there and dipping his tongue into your belly button as he moves lower and lower. By the way he kisses down your thighs, you can tell he’s going to tease you just as you had teased him.

“I love you,” Sam says, kissing your thigh. “I love you,” he repeats, kissing higher up on your thigh. “I love you,” he whispers again, his lips pressing against your other thigh. He repeats those three words over and over again as he kisses you here and there, making sure to avoid the spot where you wanted him most.

He has you squirming, desperate and needy, before he finally leaves a long lick along your slit. “Oh, Sam,” you moan, finally getting some of the friction you needed. He leaves another lick against you, this time sucking your clit between his lips. “Sam,” you moan again. You twist your fingers into his hair, your other hand fisting into the sheets.

One of Sam’s hands presses flat against your pelvis, holding you still as he buries his face between your legs. His other hand finds yours and coaxes it from the sheets. You interlace your fingers with his, holding his hand tightly as his tongue swirls inside you. His nose nudges your clit as he presses his tongue into you as deep as he can. The feeling makes your hips buck from the bed, but Sam holds you down as he continues eating you out. A knot coils in your stomach and your walls begin to flutter around his tongue.

“Sam,” you moan, “Oh Sam. I’m -” You don’t get to finish. Sam presses his thumb to your clit and swirls his tongue inside you. The combined feeling makes the knot in your stomach snap. Your muscles tense and your back arches from the bed as your walls clamp down around his tongue. You moan his name accompanied with ‘I love you’s’ over and over again as he works you through your high, his tongue working wonders as he laps up everything you have to give him.

You slump back onto the bed, resting against the pillows as Sam kisses his way back up your body so that he hovers above you. You never let go of his hand. His cock is hard again and rests heavy against your thigh. Sam presses his forehead lightly against yours and allows you to catch your breath. His hair falls forward and you push it back behind his ear before cupping his cheek and guiding his lips to yours. The taste of you mingles with the taste of him as his tongue slides against your own.

“I love you Sam,” you tell him, breaking the kiss.

“I love you too Y/N,” he whispers back.

“I want you,” you whisper, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Please,” you add, gently sucking his earlobe between your lips.

Sam nods, adding, “I want you too.” He leans over to the night stand, letting go of your hand just long enough for him to pull a condom from the box, tear it open, and roll it over his length. As soon as the condom is on, he takes your hand again and interlaces his fingers with yours. He presses your hand against the pillow beside your head and uses his forearm to prop himself up. His other hand moves down to your hip, holding you gently.

You lean up, capturing Sam’s lips as he pushes into you, his thick cock stretching you and filling you to the hilt. He’s a perfect fit and you accommodate him easily. It felt like you were made for each other. “Y/N,” he whispers, his hand squeezing yours gently. You drag your free hand through his hair and down his back, moaning as he pulls back and thrusts forward slowly. The muscles in his back ripple beneath your hand as he sets a slow, even pace.

The easy roll of his hips drives you mad, his cock hitting all the right spots. He whispers his love for you over and over again, you doing the same. You kiss his neck and shoulder as he moves inside you, drawing you closer and closer to your second orgasm.

“Oh Y/N,” Sam groans, his head tipping forward to rest against your shoulder. His easy thrusts falter, the pace increasing but becoming no less gentle. You tangle your fingers in his hair and wrap your legs around his waist. With the new leverage, you draw him deep into you with each thrust, making you both moan, your stomach knotting and your muscles tensing.

Sam’s hand moves up from your hip and fists into the pillow beside your head, caging you beneath him. “Sam,” you moan loudly, his throbbing cock sliding against your g-spot with each shift of his hips, “Oh Sam!” He is getting close; you can feel it in the way his cock twitches and his hips falter from their steady rhythm.

“Y/N,” Sam groans as your walls flutter around him. He shifts his hips, entering you at the perfect angle and you can’t hold on any longer.

“Sam!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Warmth and pleasure coarse through you as you reach your climax, the knot in your stomach snapping. Your muscles tense and you clasp his hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

“Y/N!” Sam exclaims as your climax sparks his. His cock pulses inside you as he spills himself into the condom. He presses his lips to yours in a deep, passionate kiss as you help each other through your highs. The way you came together only prolongs your orgasms.

You hold him close as you begin to come down from your high, your legs slipping from his waist and tangling with his. Sam breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against your shoulder, his body half collapsing above you.

“We should’ve done this a long time ago,” Sam whispers between leaving kisses on your neck. You hum in agreement. Sam pulls himself from you gently and rolls to your side, discarding the condom before wrapping you in his arms. His hand traces patterns up and down your arm, caressing your skin but careful not to cause you any more pain.

“Do you really want this?” you ask, tracing the anti-possession tattoo on his chest with your fingertips, “Us I mean?”

“Yes,” Sam answers, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “More than anything.”

“And what about Dean?” you ask.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about him,” Sam responds.

“I know, but he is your brother,” you respond, “How’s he going to take it when he finds out you’re dating his ex?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Sam answers, “But let’s not worry about that until later. Right now all I want to think about is you. I love you Y/N.” He smiles at you and you can’t help but smile back.

“I love you too Sam,” you tell him. He cups your cheek and kisses you again, slow and passionate.


End file.
